


So Baby Pull Me Closer

by Tanark



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Cause...trying this thing called positivity, Could the CW just...stop please, F/F, Gonna pretend like the last ten minutes of 1x05 didn't happen, I'm an idiot and skipped some stuff so the new chapter isn't always the most recent, I'm pissed but still gonna finish this I suppose, Might be updated it depends, Please just go by the chapter titles lol, Smut, as it is sections we don't see but they could've happened, can be considered semi-canon, episode fics, gayyy, some may be a bit rewrite-y though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-16 18:44:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16500731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanark/pseuds/Tanark
Summary: Charmed is my new slightly gay obsession, so of course I have to write about it. Mel and Niko are sweet, and their dynamic is just different than most couples I've seen (so far), so why not highlight them?Episode one-shots and a few bonuses, decent amout of which are smut.First time with a song lyric as a title and..can't tell if I like it.





	1. 1x01

**Author's Note:**

> Wow you can leave 5000 characters worth of notes? Damn that's a lot. Gonna fill that one day.  
> This chapter is basically just smut, but it's actually pretty heavy with Niko reflecting on their relationship. It's from third person POV, so not really just her view, but her thoughts(third person limited? yeah).  
> Enjoy my new obsession ship.

“Is your sister home?” Niko managed between kisses, pressing harder when Mel shook her head.   

“I missed you too,” Mel whispered, and Niko softened, placing a hand on her chest. Mel pulled that hand, heading up the stairs at a quick pace. Niko kept herself from stumbling until the last step, rightening herself on the railing just in time for Mel to grab her collar and pull again. They crashed into the wall, Mel missing her mouth and shifting to plant kisses down Niko’s throat, but Niko pulled back and moved them towards Mel’s room.  

Belts were frantically undone and Niko vaguely wondered why Mel was so energetic, but then she was pushed back onto the bed. Mel straddled her waist, digging her fingers deep into the detective’s hair and pulling, rocking against her. Niko pulled at her jeans, trying to push up and meet her halfway, but Mel shook her head and held firm as Niko tried to turn them over.  

“Let me get your pants off, babe,” Mel practically pleaded, and Niko nearly choked on the spit she swallowed when Mel followed up with a breathy please. She pushed her discarded belt away and helped her girlfriend(Girlfriend? What were they now?) pull her pants off, kicking her shoes off as well. Mel reached up and tugged on her ruined ponytail until it came undone, and Niko discarded her glasses before a shove sent her falling back onto her elbows. It took her a bit by surprise, but Niko stayed put as Mel looked at her, hands on her stomach and eyes narrowed. Sometimes she did this, just absorbed that Niko was there and in love and not afraid of the head-on approach to life she led. Granted, being a detective meant she was used to the occasional fight and death, but Mel's war against the patriarchy was something else. Their drive towards their chosen fights, however, matched up, and Mel was, unlike previous partners, understanding of her detective hours and responsibilities.  

Mel ran her tongue over her teeth and Niko exhaled, heart going way too fast as Mel gently pushed her onto her back. She knew the expression Mel was wearing, she had worn it before: she was hungry. Niko focused on her breathing, pushing the feeling of...frantic from her mind as Mel grasped her hips, working an arm between her thighs.  

“Niko, babe, open up for me,” Mel whispered, and Niko did gladly; _very_ few people could say that without being slapped, and even fewer would have Niko actually comply. Mel made a show of tracing her underwear, pressing kisses to her knee before she roughly slid it off. Niko watched as she tossed the fabric away before fully dropping her head down, pulling her hair out of the way.  

“Mel, god,” Niko gasped, stretching her legs out to frame Mel’s torso. The other girl was quiet, running a hand up Niko’s stomach as she worked down. Niko felt her chest tense up as Mel finally got to where she was supposed to be, wasting no time. A tongue, primarily, then a strong pair of fingers once Niko had fully trapped her head. Mel had discovered that Niko was somehwat unused to this sexual act rather early on, and despite all their time together, it still made her shiver slightly when Mel so readily dropped down the bed or to her knees.   

“Mel, _Mel_ ,” Niko repeated, coherent enough to not curse, but not enough to find other words. Mel was the type to be spurred on by chanting, thankfully, and she dug a set of nails into Niko’s thigh when the girl jerked, caught off guard by a twist. The painful pricks on her skin meant a whine and more pushing against Mel’s tongue, and tossing her head to the side when the fingers moved away. Niko could feel the escalating speed of Mel’s mouth pulling on her last threads, the newly freed hand grasping her hip possessively. She knew she was Mel’s, even if she had slept with Greta since their breakup. It wasn't the same with her, it wasn't like Mel was. Greta had been warm and soft, yes, but Mel was all that and more. Her energy and thirst for learning, her intolerance of any injustice and the way she chose tight fitting jeans over sweats- 

Mel squeezed as she moved up to focus on Niko’s clit, catching the detective off guard and earning a pull on her hair.  

“Come on babe,” Mel whispered, and Niko felt a jolt up her spine as she obeyed, pushed just too far to hold back any longer. Niko gasped and bit her lip, arching her back up off of the bed. She pulled her legs inwards, pushing against Mel and her head for just a moment, then dropped back down.  

“Mel- _fuck_ …” 

Niko dug a set of nails into her girlf-ex's-into her lover's?-shoulder as Mel pushed herself up, rubbing her leg soothingly. They were both a bit short on breath, Niko noted, inhaling quickly before Mel kissed her. There was that taste on her lips, and as Mel leaned back she licked her teeth and fingers, smirking. Niko was wrangling her breath back under control as Mel cracked her neck and shifted, moving to sit on Niko's leg, but the detective had other plans.  

Niko made to sit up but was met with a hand to the shoulder and pleading eyes. She laid back down, watching Mel straddle her stomach.  

“Let me stay up here.” 

She wanted control.  

Hair wild, breath heavy and bra half undone under her top, so _perfectly_ disheveled- 

Who was Niko to deny her like that? 

“Yeah.” 

Mel cracked a smile and leaned forwards, sliding a hand up Niko’s shoulder to her neck. This kiss was softer, but no less wanting. Niko had her thumbs in Mel’s underwear, her last barrier, and it was soon pulled away and tossed over towards the floor. Mel took her hand and guided it downwards, maintaining that eye contact that captured Niko’s sanity and made her swoon-their relationship wasn't solely sex, but it was a solid chunk of the foundation. Mel brought this out in her like no one else could, or would as far as she was concerned, and it was amazing. It was intense, and while Niko knew she was a decent catch she would sometimes feel...inadequate. Not for lack of trying, she gave just as well, but the presence and sensuality Mel could simply switch on was... 

“Babe?” 

Niko jolted and realized Mel was cupping her cheek, concerned. The upper half of Niko’s shirt was suddenly unbuttoned, probably done while she had been zoning out.  

“You-” 

“Sorry, got-got lost in my head for a second.” 

“You sure you're good?” 

“Yeah, just...caught up in staring,” Niko managed, running a thumb under Mel’s tank top before tugging on it. Mel grinned and dragged her forwards again, looping an arm around her neck. Niko put one around her waist and slid the other hand up Mel’s thigh, slowing the closer she got. She teased the edge of her stomach, feeling it flex and enjoying the nails that scraped at her back. Mel was grinding against her, pouting as Niko’s fingers walked down slowly- 

But then they made a _solid_ hit and Mel’s eyes fluttered, her grip tightening.  

“Please…” 

Niko didn't need any more motivation, firmly pushing her two fingers further and biting her tongue as Mel groaned into her ear. She always sounded like she was in pain, so much so that Niko had been greatly concerned the first time they slept together; that first time they slept together being Mel's first time properly sleeping with a girl didn't help Niko's fear of hurting her, but she got over it quickly enough. Now, Mel was an equal half of the sexual force in their relationship. Not too giving, not too greedy, though she loved catching Niko by surprise and having a strong grip at her waist before the detective could even say hello. 

“Niko...fuck…” 

Mel leaned over and bit into her shoulder, moaning into it; Niko felt it like volts of electricity pushing through her torso and down, and she swallowed. It normally didn't get to her like this, she wasn't normally so off guard and not in the moment like this, but Mel’s quick change of attitude earlier still had her flustered.  

_Not for long_ , Niko said to herself, pulling Mel’s mouth off of her shoulder and up to her own.  

Not for long.  

Niko suddenly pushed and sat up, Mel groaning at the change in angle. Her grip shifted and she began grinding down harder, leaning her forehead against Niko’s.  

“Babe harder, close,” Mel whimpered, and Niko obliged, pulling Mel down against her thrusts. Mel groaned, eyes shut, looking as if she was about to break out into pain. Niko anchored her waist as she pressed a thumb to her clit, hard, and Mel bucked against her lap. Her moans grew louder, her movements faster, and her grip more desperate, forcing Niko to keep up until- 

“Fuck! Niko, fuck, yes...shit…” 

Mel smashed their lips together, letting Niko push her back as she shivered, still grinding down. The moan that she let out as Niko squeezed was downright filthy, and she broke off to lean her head back. Niko kept her close, biting at her neck and feeling her pulse through her muscles. Slowly, as she settled, Mel loosened her grip on Niko's shoulders, finally dropping her head back down to look at her. Niko saw the concern and tightened the arm around the waist, waiting as Mel cupped her face. After a moment, she smiled and glanced away, shaking her head. Niko went to ask why, but Mel kissed her with a heat she thought they'd just taken care of-but before the groping could turn into round two, Mel slid off of her lap and laid down beside her.   

"Shit...that was fun," Mel laughed, and Niko chuckled in agreeement.  

"Yeah." 

Niko played with the hem of her shirt, wondering how she should start the questions. Mel had gone from freaked out to sure and soft and passionate in just a few hours. Had she made peace with her mom's death or...something? She wasn't drunk. she wasn't 

_Stop analysing your gi-your ex, idiot_ , Niko reprimanded herself. It wouldn't help to speculate. She had Mel here, with her, and that's what she wanted. 

But would that last? 

"Mel?" 

"Hm?" 

"I'm glad you came to talk to me this afternoon. And, y'know, that you let me into your house again." 

Mel inhaled and Niko glanced over at her. She looked contemplative, but not upset. 

"Yeah. Thanks for inviting me out and coming to check on me after I completely bailed on you. I just...things got weirder and while I have figured out what happened and why I felt so angry, I...I didn't know what to do, I still don't know." 

Mel ran a hand through her hair with a scoff and Niko pushed herself up onto an elbow, slowly reaching over. 

"Hey, it'll be okay. You said you had figured out the source of the anger, that's a good start. Maybe-" 

The sound of a car made them both pause, and Mel jumped out of the bed. She glanced out the window and cursed, straightening her shirt.  

“It's Maggie, I'm betting she'll burst in at any second,” Mel explained, and Niko quickly found her pants, glasses- 

The door slammed and Mel groaned in exasperation, giving Niko a kiss on the cheek before rushing out the door. Niko had no idea where her jacket was, but she heard the urgency in Maggie’s voice and decided it could wait. 

_Better go face the sister_ , she thought grimly, hoping the younger girl wouldn't be mad at her for hurting Mel in their previous breakup. Or for sleeping with her now when they weren't...or were they back together? 

_Questions for later_. 


	2. 1x02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1x02, the are we back together thing and also non-explicit cuffs  
> Because uh...turnsoutImayhaveadominanceandbondagething  
> AndIcantotallywriteanexplicitcuffsthingforthispairingoralsoAvalanceifenoughpeoplewantitwowthisishardtolookatalsoIkeepinstinctivelyhittingspacelikenochillout  
> Also yes it's short I'm sorry

\--------

Niko took a deep breath in as she stepped up onto the porch, lunch over one shoulder. Mel hadn't said if her sisters were home, but there was another car in the driveway, so probably at least one?

She glanced down at the key, hesitating. Mel had given her the key months ago, surely it wouldn't be-but that was before the breakup, and while she had brought subs that didn't automatically mean-but ringing the doorbell seemed…

Niko groaned, frustrated, and took a deep breath in. 

_You have subs. Mel invited you over, she didn't send you-send us-back to square one. Breathe._  

With a determined huff, Niko unlocked the door and stepped inside the house. 

**

It wasn't until nine that Niko finally managed to clock out, exhausted but still happy from seeing Mel earlier. She was confused as well, having blacked out right before going into interrogation and having woken up with a mildly pissed Mel outside the police station. She got the impression that perhaps things had been said, but when she questioned it, Mel just gave her that badly-concealing-frustraion smile and brushed it off. 

“Hey.”

Mel started a bit, closing her laptop before she saw Niko. 

“Gosh, you scared me...hey,” Mel chuckled, pushing herself up. She was in her pajamas, looking soft and delectable as always. "I wasn't expecting you until later." 

“I was gonna be until eleven or so, but just got...too into the case to see straight, knew I had to get some rest. Is your-I mean, are your sisters here?” Niko asked as she dropped her bag on the couch. 

“No, they're out running errands. Shouldn't be back for a while…” Mel drawled, reaching out and smiling as Niko took her hands. 

“Interesting…”

Mel pushed up on her toes, making Niko lean towards her before giving her a kiss. She put her hands on Niko’s biceps as the detective wrapped an arm around her waist. Niko was still suffering doubts of earlier, and she pulled back when Mel opened her mouth. 

“Hey Mel, earlier at the station...I don't remember exactly what-did I-”

Mel grabbed her neck and pulled, not letting her finish the question. Niko allowed herself to be distracted, exhaling in relief against Mel’s lips-but then she leaned back slightly and Niko’s eyes opened wide. 

“I-”

“It doesn't matter, I was just being huffy. Maggie talked some sense into me.”

Niko nodded slowly, still not quite convinced. 

“Okay, but I still don't really remember anything. What did I-”

“Hey,” Mel whispered firmly, shaking her head. “I love you. It doesn't matter, you weren't making any sense.”

Niko melted a bit, getting that dopey smile she had whenever Mel said that. It had been a year of that, even when they were on their break and Mel was calling just to have someone to talk to or cry on. She wanted to know what she had said back at the police station, she knew that she had talked, but...Mel wasn't upset over it. That didn't mean that it couldn't be an issue, but Mel was pressing kisses to her neck with enthusiasm and a grip on her ass, so Niko not-so-reluctantly relented, allowing herself to backed against the fridge. Something dug into her back and Niko grunted in rememberance.

"What is it?"

Niko cleared her throat and reached back, digging a pair of handcuffs out of her jeans.

"Well, I...might've slipped these out with me when I left?"

“You brought them?”

Perhaps her voice was a little too surprised or curious because Niko’s expression shifted, revealing some panic, and she lowered her hand to her side. 

“I um...wasn't sure if you were serious but I thought it would be better-”

“No no no, I-I was totally serious. Can I?”

Niko handed them over, shifting her legs so that Mel was standing between them.   

"I have the set of keys in my purse, so...shouldn't get stuck this time," she muttered, and Mel glowered.

"I didn't actually _lose_ the key, I just...misplaced it for a few hours."

Mel handled the cuffs with a mischevious, yet hesitant grin, and Niko was hit with the fact that they had only used these twice before.

_Perhaps we should wait until we're settled in the our relationship again?_

But then Mel cleared her throat, gently pushing Niko’s hands off of her body and grasping the cuffs firmly in her hand. Niko raised an eyebrow as Mel shifted them over to the counter, pressing up against the inside of Niko's thighs and forcing her to grip the counter for balance. 

“Planning to bind me up, Detective? I don't think I committed a crime, so surely you wouldn't, right? Although I have been watching you glance over at me all day…”

The thin setup came from nowhere, they had seen each other for maybe five minutes, but it didn't matter. Niko’s eyes were glazing over, fixed on Mel’s face as the other girl placed her hands on either side of Niko’s hips so she was trapped between Mel’s arms. 

“Why Detective Hamada, what exactly could your plans be for me with these scary-looking handcuffs…”

Mel stepped forwards slowly, smirking as Niko leaned towards her from against the counter. She had the cuffs around one finger, and lifted them up to press against Niko's cheek as she cupped it, biting her lip.

"Were you maybe...going to-"

“Ahem! Mel!”

Maggie’s voice made her whip around to find her little sister standing at the entrance to the kitchen, Macy just behind her with a hand over her eyes. Maggie had her arms crossed, clearly annoyed. 

“Don't let us stop you. I mean, it's not like we banned having sex in the kitchen a few months back!”

Macy lowered her hand with an astonished look between the two and Mel held up a hand, exhaling in frustration. Niko was quiet and pink with embarassment; it was mainly becase Macy, who was new and professional and dear to Mel, who she was desperately trying to make a good impression on, had seen her like this. Maggie had walked in on them-not to be crude but-essentially fucking each other to hell and back and there was little else she could see to truly embarass Niko.  

“Okay, sorry, but it's not like we did anything. Yet. We will later. In my room. Not here,” Mel finished, turning a bit pink as Macy grew more and more scandalized. Maggie rolled her eyes and walked off. After a beat, Mel cleared her throat, surprising Macy into action. 

“Oh! Yeah, I'll um...you-you dropped your...those,” Macy managed, hurriedly backing out of the kitchen. Niko put a hand over her mouth, half amused and half mortified as Mel quickly snatched the handcuffs off of the floor. 

“That…was…”

“Okay I'm sorry that they interrupted, I know that you don't like it when other people know stuff about your sex life-”

Niko just shook her head, stepping closer and slowly taking the cuffs from Mel’s hand. The shorter girl trailed off and quirked an eyebrow, waiting as Niko tapped the cuffs against her arm. 

“Let's just...go to bed,” Niko said, lacing her fingers with Mel’s and tugging her towards the stairs. 

“Right. To...sleep and such.”

“And such,” Niko mumbled, grinning as Mel pushed against her side and giggled and took the lead up the stairs.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Completely unrelated: if you like Hamilton and want something new, check out "First Burn" on the official channel, it's-like DAMN  
> Five super good singers and some equally talented editors made this new mix that's just a bit of Burn but BETTER and it was written by Lin so don't worry you purists  
> I've listened to it on repeat for literal hours, I am gay musical trash


	3. Bonus 1: Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Earlier in their relationship, Mel shares a...fantasy she has with Niko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So 1x05 didn't happen, and...yeah. The actress who plays Niko is billed for all thirteen episodes of the first season (at least according to IMBD) and I can't imagine that all being flashbacks so...I'm just gonna wait and pray.  
> Anyways, as I try to get myself to do the actual episode prompts, here's a little bonus I thought of.  
> (First of possibly a few)

No one was supposed to be here right now. The school’s libraries rarely closed, but since it was a holiday and most of the students had left campus, the smaller one shut its doors for the weekend. The head librarian, a kind old man, had been warming to Mel ever since she first arrived at the school. A month ago, he had finally decided she was worthy of a personal key, should she want to study during the off hours. Mel had accepted happily, thanking him and promising she would make use of the work space. 

_This...probably isn't what he had in mind_ , Mel thought dazedly, unable to feel guilty about it. She dropped her head forwards against the bookcase, shivering as Niko slowly licked up her neck. Two fingers were already tucked up within her and Niko was slowly working in a third, murmuring how _well_ Mel was doing and how damn hot she looked. 

Mel moaned softly and tightened her grip on Niko’s bicep, eyebrows scrunching together. Her eyes had long been closed, head resting back on Niko’s shoulder and occasionally lolling forwards. Her front was pressed against the India section, belt shoved between a few books on Gandhi, other hand clutching the shelf about the British invasion. 

_“Really?”_

_“Yeah. It's just...an idea,” Mel said, fiddling with Niko’s hand. She wasn't looking her in the eyes anymore, and when Niko tried to pull her chin up, Mel looked away._

_“Babe?”_

_Mel pressed her face against the pillow, dropping Niko’s hand._

_“Hey, you don't have to be...weirded out or ashamed or anything. I think it's a cool idea. We’d need to make sure there's absolutely no risk of being caught, though,” Niko said, and Mel inched closer._

_“Well I-I sorta know of this alcove in the back, out of view of the two security cameras-which are only focused on the front doors, not the back-and it has a lot of shelves to hide between. Not to mention it'll be closed,” Mel rushed, fidgeting a bit._

_Niko grinned._

_“You really wanna do this, don't you?”_

_Mel shrugged._

_“I mean I-it-only if you want to, it's not that big a deal.”_

_“Babe, I can see you getting turned on from thinking about it,” Niko said, running her fingers up Mel’s arm._

_“I-I am not!...I am,” Mel admitted, pulling the sheet over her head as Niko laughed._

_“Don't hide, c’mere. Mel, come here,” Niko insisted, pulling Mel against her. “Babe, I'm very much down for this. I think it's hot, hooking up in the library.”_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Yeah," Niko whispered, grinning as Mel slowly wrapped an arm around her. She put a hand up in Mel's hair, pressing a kiss to her head._

“Baby, can you hold the shelves for me?" Niko panted suddenly, and Mel grabbed on with her other hand, realizing she had been pressing most of her weight back against Niko. 

"Pin me better, then," Mel challenged, and grunted as Niko did exactly that, her free hand between Mel's shoulder blades. Mel found that she had opened her eyes and was staring at a cover of the Taj Mahal; she barely had time to chuckle before Niko bit into her collarbone, causing her to gasp. It was loud in the silent space and Mel felt a jolt of...something as she pictured being scolded by the librarian-but he wasn't here, no one was, it was safe.

_God, not exhibitionism. Please no_ , Mel thought briefly, muscles tensing as Niko pushed. Mel's legs shook and she pressed against Niko's hand, groaning as she was pulled back slightly to give it room to move.

"Niko...please, I want..."

"You want something?"

Mel swallowed, looking distressed as Niko paused with a thumb on her clit.

" _Babe_ -"

"Yeah?"

_Damn_ her for knowing that Mel absolutely _loved_ it when Niko exercised this kind of control-despite how easily and often they got each other going, it was normally an equal affair. Mel's bursts of dominant want were much more frequent than Niko's, but _oh_ did Mel treasure them. They both knew she liked it, but Niko probably didn't know the full extent of it. Something about being merely pinned by the detective made her shudder and ache.

"Please...Niko please make me-I want to come, _please_ -"

Mel groaned loudly as Niko pinched with her fingers and pulled forwards, and _fuck_ -

She was grinding against Mel's ass, murmuring into her ear as Mel's breathing quickened, teeth grit in the effort to move with Niko's hand. Niko was pressing kisses and nipping along Mel's neck, setting a rough pace with her fingers that had-

“Niko- _shit, Niko_ -”

Mel clasped a hand over her mouth, thinking she had to be quiet-but Niko pulled it away and Mel was left to groan into the air, bucking against her hand. The sound echoed between the shelves, but Mel was gone in a sweet pain as Niko slowed down dramatically and gently pushed her through. Mel writhed and whimpered once, glad she had nowhere to fall with Niko against her. Her knees knocked against the shelf as her legs moved back and forth, trying to apply more pressure than Niko was giving, but Mel forced herself to still. Getting worked up again was not the plan.   

A small noise, then two others-Mel flushed with heat as she realized that sound was her _dripping_ onto the wooden floor. Niko fingers pulled away suddenly and Mel's eyelids fluttered involuntarily. She let out a breath and grabbed Niko's wrist, bringing the fingers up to her mouth. Niko cursed softly as Mel licked them clean, swallowing and tossing her head back after she dropped the hand.

“Fuck, Mel...I didn't know you enjoyed it that much when…”

Niko trailed off and Mel finally caught her breath enough to speak. 

“When we do this somewhere we shouldn't?”

She felt Niko agree against her neck, slowly rubbing her stomach in comfort.

"We should take that test. Or, questionaire," Niko clarified, and Mel furrowed her eyebrows.

"Which one?"

"The one about sex that we both fill out and the computer compares our data. It'll tell us only what we agree on," Niko summarized, face still pressed into Mel's neck.

"Yeah. Yeah, why not," Mel said, shrugging. Niko grumbled as the shruge pushed her head away, and reached down to pull Mel's pants back up. 

"Was that fun for you?" Mel asked, turning with support from the bookshelf. Niko nodded emphatically, smiling as she held out Mel's belt.

"Babe, I told you it was a good idea," Niko said. "I mean, it seems like we both enjoyed it."

Mel nodded, running a hand through her hair. Her pulse was beginning to settle, but her hands were still shaking from gripping the wood so hard.

"May I?"

Mel glanced up at Niko, nodding as the detective pulled on the clasp of her belt, tightening it. 

"Should we go to my place for your turn?" Mel hummed, placing her hands on Niko's forearms and taking in her sweaty state. Niko tilted her head in contemplation, narrowing her eyes as Mel stepped closer, dangerously close to her neck.

"Well...your place does have a bed, which is designated for this kind of activity. Or if you don't want to leave yet..."

As Mel pressed a kiss to Niko's neck, the taller girl ran her hands down Mel's back to her ass. 

"Mmm...I don't really want to, but we are gonna look pretty suspicious on the cameras already, we should probably just grab a few books and go."

Niko huffed softly and nodded, squeezing before letting Mel go. 

"Hey!"

"What? Come on, let's get some books like you said."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmmmmmmm...a holy water cleanse sounds good about now


	4. 1x04

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mel comforts Niko after...Trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so right now this isn't exactly chapter 4 but is it post episode four, so like...it'll be moved once 2+3 are up. It just felt so much easier to write than smut and such so this is what happened.

Normally, Niko was the one comforting Mel. After all, she tended to be the more hot-headed, the more out-there one. She normally got her ego bruised or a reprimand from her unfair supervisors, and it would take minutes of coaxing from Niko to get her to sit down and take her shoes off.  

Not this time.  

Because Trip.  

He had been sitting on the hood of her car as they ate lunch together just-just nine hours ago, and now he was… 

He had _hung_ himself. Not shot himself, not ODed, but _hung_. It was so...archaic.  

Had he been sad and Niko just hadn't noticed? Maybe he was, and she had been too busy vehemently defending Mel to pay attention to him. They weren't the closest, but he was still-had still been her partner. They had known each other almost three years, they had shot at people for each other. Hell, Niko celebrated Thanksgiving with him once, the year before she met Mel.  

Was that why he was so adamant about investgating Mel? Was he jealous for her attention? 

Niko let out a sob and Mel pulled her closer, wordless. She had been so quiet, equally stunned as Niko. After the initial break on the stairs she had slowly pulled Niko into her room, helped her remove her jacket and shoes and laid her down.  

Why was Mel so calm? Perhaps she was just underestimating her girlfriend, she had dealt with tough things before, but Mel was always emotional. Her frustration with Trip was no secret, Niko had heard of her complaints many times, but she knew it wasn't a dislike that would make Mel happy for his death.   

Unconsciously, Niko made a whimpering noise and Mel just kissed the top of her head, rubbing her side. She pressed her head further against Mel’s chest, the shirt already wet with tears.  

“I didn't th-think about how often I s-see him, you know, he was always-s there, and now I-I realize they're gonna have someone replace him, and I don't want to have another partner who could just g-go and-and-” 

“Hey, hey,” Mel whispered, blinking back her own tears as Niko shuddered, shaking her head.  

“Breathe. Please, baby, breathe. It sucks, I know it sucks,” Mel repeated, stroking her hair slowly. Niko fell silent, taking deep breaths and wiping her nose. Mel made little encouraging noises, squeezing her back or kissing her head, eventually slowing the hair-stroking to a stop.  

After a moment, Niko sniffled and cleared her throat.  

“I trusted him.” 

It's soft, but Mel hears it and she grimaces. It's all Charity’s fault, but Niko can't know that she exists so she can't exactly blame- 

“I know, baby. He may not be guilty of all that stuff, alright, they don't know yet. Just-just have hope,” Mel whispered, but Niko shook her head.  

“I-I don't know if-he c-c-could of-” 

Niko cut herself off and Mel rocked her back and forth, torn.  

“Go to sleep, babe. You need rest.” 

She heard a small noise and Niko tightened her grip on Mel’s shirt, taking a deep breath in. After a few minutes, her hand dropped from Mel's side. finally asleep. Mel smiled, fighting back sobs that she hadn't wanted Niko to see- 

She had been there-it was Charity but also-and she hadn't known the cover would be this but _oh_ if it wasn't some sort of karma- 

Mel bit down on her lip as a shudder escaped her. She pressed herself against Niko, pressing more kisses to the top of her head. How could she tell her, face her with the truth? She didn't have to except that she did, but that would mean- 

Mel let out a breath, wiping her eyes. The Harbinger was gone, sealed in a paint can. The surrounding demons would hopefully chill for a while, and in the meantime she could deal with this. They all would. 

Somehow.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw the promo for 1x05 and while I don't think they'll wipe Niko I'm scared because who on earth can trust the CW nowadays(mostly kidding).


	5. Bonus 2: Touch-Starved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is honestly a bit personal for me. It's not the most serious thing in the world but I am legitimately touch starved. I'll go off more in the ending notes but I just have this idea of Niko being scared of/always seeking touch, because it's a clear sign of affection and so comforting.

Mel honestly doesn't notice until about two months in. 

They're cuddling in bed, sweaty and giggling, and Maggie yells something that has Mel sitting up. Niko’s arm around her waist gets tighter to the point when Mel almost falls onto her, but she manages to stop herself at the last second. 

“Niko, I'll be back in a...second,” she says, pausing when she catches the look on Niko's face. It's gone by the time Mel finishes her sentence, schooled into a sort of understanding pout. 

“One second?”

“Okay like a full ten minutes, but then I'll be back,” Mel laughs as Niko groans, slowly releasing her grip. Mel leans over to give her a kiss and Niko grasps her shoulder, only letting go when Mel fully stands up. 

**

Mel leans back against Niko’s body, smirking when an arm goes around her front. They're leaning against both the bar and the wall, so Niko's body is tucked into the corner. The bar they're in is far enough from campus that Mel knows she isn't risking anyone recognizing her or Niko, who frequently had cases on campus. 

“Ew, okay, I get it. You guys don't have to pre-bone in front of me,” Maggie whines. 

“ _Please_ , Maggie, get your mind out of the gutter.”

“Hey it's not me, I'm just afraid that some meatheads will start making a fuss and it'll be uncomfortable and we’ll probably have to leave,” Maggie complains, and Mel sighs. 

“You know I could just flash my badge and get them to leave, right?”

“She's right, this place isn't the best for this-plus they would say you were...being improper in public or whatever, I'm too tired to look for a fight with the patriarchy.”

Niko lets her step away, doesn't hold her with her arm, but Mel later remembers how Niko’s fingers drag on her side and the feeling of them brushing her leg, then they’re on the counter-she had been hesitant to let go, had grasped the counter after extending the contact as long as possible. 

**

Mel’s trying to make omelets and Niko isn't helping in the slightest, pressing against Mel's back and distracting her with her grip. Her hands are on the shorts Mel is wearing, trying to subtly start something with an un-subtle tone, but Mel’s hunger for food wins out. 

“Babe, give me some _space_ , I'm gonna burn something,” Mel laughs, and Niko steps back. When Mel glances over her shoulder, she's surprised at how Niko’s eyes are wide, her body tense-then it fades and she’s leaning against the table, arms crossed. 

“You didn't want any last night,” Niko counters, and Mel scoffs. 

“Cocky much?”

“Haven't been proved wrong. Yet,” Niko adds in humility, and Mel smiles, leaning back to give her a peck on the cheek. 

“Ew! Gross, excuse me, sister passing through,” Maggie says, pushing through them to the fridge. Niko apologizes as Mel mutters something about standards and affection, shaking her head as Maggie waves goodbye. 

They go back to cooking, and Niko takes a call that has her go over into the living room, but she’s sure to brush a hand over Mel’s back before she goes. The touch is common, so common that Mel barely registers it, but then she remembers the speed at which Niko had moved away. 

It slowly starts to add up. 

**

Mel wakes up slowly, keeping her eyes shut. She can feel Niko’s body against her back, arm draped over her waist. They're not quite naked, Niko hadn't gotten her bra off and Mel preferred her underwear on when she slept.

A touch on her head tells her that Niko is awake and apparently feeling contemplative if she's stroking Mel’s hair. No humming or talking to herself, however, which is a good sign.

Mel shifts slightly and Niko’s grip tightens, keeping her pressed against the detective. 

“Stay.”

There's a lilt in Niko’s voice, something close to desperation. It's brief and Niko exhales right after, toying with a strand of her hair.

Mel doesn't move, wondering if she should reveal that she's awake-but Niko presses her face against Mel’s back and relaxes and Mel doesn't think it's worth it. 

Is Niko worried about them? Worried about Mel leaving her or growing bored of her or something?

But they had talked before, when jealousy and the past had come up, and Niko had made it clear that she knew this was solid. She knew Mel loved her, she had to.

Was Niko just anxious? She was always eager to pull her into bed, hold her, keep her close. That wasn't a bad thing, it wasn't to the extent of hindering Mel in any way. 

Niko just wanted to touch. Always. 

It finally clicks. 

**

Mel looks up slightly, keeping her head still. Niko is zoned in on the movie, arm around Mel’s back as the younger girl leans against her shoulder. There’s a blanket and drinks and something mildly interesting happening onscreen, but Mel can't focus. 

She had found Niko hugging a throw pillow before she came home, and while it was soon abandoned, Mel knew it was a habit. Niko was _always_ holding something or carrying a jacket or just touching her. And Mel liked it, she liked the touchiness, but Niko just...did she know the brief flashes of distress Mel could see when it seemed like she was leaving?

It wasn't really a problem, but it certainly might be adding to Niko’s anxiety or worth issues, and Mel didn't want her to feel…well, something bad. She wasn't sure quite what. 

“Hey Niko.”

Mel closes her eyes, inhaling in preparation. She has to just do it before she lost her nerve.

“Yeah?”

“Do you ever think that we...touch a lot? I don't mean it in a bad way, or that we should stop, but sometimes you seem to...get worried when we stop or if…”

Mel trails off as she sits up, Niko’s arm coming off of her shoulder. Their thighs are still pressed against each other, though, and Niko seems to squirm for a moment, deep in thought. Mel waits, knowing Niko is the type to need to compose her thoughts before she can express every aspect of them. Finally, her shoulders slump and Mel quickly grasps her arm. 

“It's not a bad thing, I just-”

“I know.”

Mel cocks her head to the side, and Niko gestures vaguely, fiddling with her fingers. 

“It's...you know my parents hated me coming out.”

Mel nods. 

“It just...they stopped hugging me. Not altogether, just most of the time, and I didn't have other relatives I was close with. And they didn't let me have female friends over, and school was so much that I couldn't really...I wasn't braiding other girls’ hair or linking arms to walk around, and being gay meant I had to be so careful with _how_ I touched people, so I sort of stopped. And when I was training to be a cop, I'd flirt with girls who seemed so...wary when they realized I could fire a gun or that I was tall or really analytical, and I just-I didn't want to come off as predatory, so I didn't have that many hookups, and then Greta-Greta never wanted to _stop_ touching, and that was more than fine with me. We fit physically, but the arguments-it was for the best when we broke up. But I know that I-that I cling and I’m always trying to stand close to you, and I know it makes Maggie uncomfortable sometimes but I don't always know that I'm doing it, and I'm sorry if I made you feel that-”

“Niko, hey, breathe.” Mel insists, and Niko does, looking to the side. Mel strokes her face, waiting as she exhales and closes her eyes. 

“Babe, you're just...touch starved. That's nothing wrong with you, nothing to freak out about.”

“I...I just think it's not worth making a fuss over, and it's _creepy_ to just want to touch someone all the time-”

“I _like_ it when you touch me,” Mel says firmly, and Niko looks vaguely amused.

“And not just like that, yes I like that-but holding your hand, having your hand or arm on my shoulder, my back-I like the casual contact. Okay?”

Niko nods, swallowing.

“Yeah.”

“It's normal, babe, it is. It's like drinking water, we all need it. You're just thirsty-again, not what I meant but bear with me-and wanting to drink what you can while it's available.” Mel says. Niko just looks at her, a bit disbelieving. 

“I guess I-I’m just scared it'll be...that you'll get tired of it or...afraid and I...wouldn't be able to live with myself if I made you feel like I took advantage.”

“Niko, if I ever got even an inkling of that feeling, I would tell you straight away, okay? And you aren't the only one who can mess up here, remember? You have limits too, and you can tell me,” Mel whispered, and Niko blinked rapidly, clasping her hand. 

“When did you get so good with words,” she sniffs, drawing a laugh from Mel as she wipes her cheek. 

“A while ago. So just remember that this,” Mel begins, sliding a hand up Niko’s arm and grasping her collar. “Is something I can give you a lot of. And you're not the only one who wants it, so-”

Niko cuts her off with a kiss and Mel squeals, keeping her close with a pull. Niko’s hands shift from her waist to her shoulders and push, and Mel finds herself being straddled. She's _very_ okay with it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it didn't seem like I was setting something else up, both abandonment issues and just anxiety occurred to me and I'm not trying to over-simplify but those don't strike me for Niko.   
> My family isn't touchy or affectionate and while my friends can be, it occasionally is at the point where I don't purposefully touch/am purposefully touched by another person for a whole week or so, I'm just not popular and such. I'm lucky enough that no one has touched me in a severe non-consensual way. I relish in just a high five or pat on the arm, hugs are so soothing, and I guess what the point of this is that it happens and I know a lot of people who didn't realize it for years. Just think on it. (And chat with me if you wish)

**Author's Note:**

> These two are above my other brief obsession ship, Grace and Anissa from Black Lightning (who might be further up if they could just get screentime or clear establishment of the actual dynamic of their relationship(friends w/benefits or like..?) like um fam you have less time on screen together than all the deleted Choni scenes *bombs* see ya)  
> I'm now using a shitty 2011 desktop computer cause my laptop don't work and I just got out of the habit of writing thousand-word stories on my phone so no way am I relapsing now.  
> Ya'll laughing but the carpal tunnel was real.  
> Comment, request, leave kudos, whatever the kids do nowadays.


End file.
